Many accessory devices for use by children when playing with dolls are known. One such type of accessory is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,001, entitled "Doll Shower and Bubble Bath Device". The disclosed device includes a bath tub having an upstanding shower with a spray nozzle and a surrounding shower curtain. The base of the tub has a number of openings provided with air through a manifold from a bellows pump actuated by a pumping handle on the exterior of the tub.
Other known patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 17,726 and 2,970,749, disclose expansible devices for use in pumping fluids. In each patent, a substantially constant and controlled flow of fluid, is provided by the action of an expandable bag, or sack.
However, none of the known prior art discloses a play spa for use by a child in playing with dolls, in which the spa is aerated by a manually actuable pump, and which includes a reservoir or storage means between the pump and the spa, to deliver a continuous and even flow of air to the toy spa.